


Have your cake and eat it!

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Sooooooo instead of working in finishing my WIP I started a new story...It’s a Nailed it/Hunger Games mash up.I own none of these things they just inspire me to use my imagination and see where it takes me.....It’ll be two parts so please enjoy.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my tumblr pal everybirdfellsilent❤️
> 
> Hope you enjoy it....

Katniss Everdeen couldn’t believe she had put herself forward for this show(although secretly she was going thrilled to be selected, not because of wanting to be seen, but because of what winning could mean.)

Today Katniss was in Panem’s Capitol to film her episode of the ever popular show “Nail it or Fail it!”

The premise of the show was simple enough; 3 contestants would compete in two rounds of baking to create their own interpretations of professional chef baked goods although “baked goods” was perhaps understating things; some of these creations were works of art created from simple ingredients that in the right hands turned into magic. 

The hook for “Nail it or Fail it!” was that the 3 competitors were perhaps lacking in any actual talent, and Katniss Everdeen fell firmly into that category. 

Katniss was an enthusiastic but rather catastrophic baker. 

She watched any and all cookery shows from Masterchef to Iron Chef. She toured the world with Anthony Bourdain and Rick Stein from the comfort of her armchair. She knew all the great eateries in South America and the a few in Russia.

Her knowledge was boundless unlike her talent. 

Katniss could handle savoury cooking, she could freestyle and often produced edible creations but baking was a different story. She watched any and all shows and even bought easy kids baking books but still something always went awry. 

One of her favourite shows was Panem’s Best Baker ,launched a few years ago and had captured the nations heart. One contestant from each District would be selected to appear and in the show face 3 rounds of technical and creative bakes. Their efforts were judged by master baker Peeta Mellark and the fearsome but fair Effie Trinket a renowned food expert in Panem, with a baker being eliminated each week until finally Panem’s Best Baker was crowned.

Rather bizarrely Katniss knew Peeta, well she knew him when they were kids. They attended kindergarten together before the Mellark’s moved away. It was strange to think that the confident, sweet, blond haired, blue eyed baking god that appeared on her tv screen was the same person who had once punched Cato Jackson after he stole Katniss favourite blue crayon. She smiled recalling how she had told her parents that evening that she was in love and that one day she was going to marry Peeta and she would share ALL her crayons with him even her favourite ones. 

“What are you smiling at?” asked her sister Prim

“Nothing, just excited I guess. Imagine if I win Prim! I will make Finnick Odair display my trophy in his bar for the whole town to see. It’ll be proof that I’m the best –“

“The best bad baker” snorted Primrose. 

Katniss glared at her younger sister, they pair looked nothing alike at first glance Katniss was small, olive skinned, silver eyes with long dark hair Primrose was tall, curvy, with curly blond hair and blue eyes. If you looked closer you could see they shared the same shaped eyes, and mouth.

“Regardless, I’ll be the best and Finnick can eat my shorts” shot back Katniss. 

“Probably be easier to eat then one of your cakes” cackled Prim.

“Look I just have to be better then these other two and then I’ll have a trophy and the fund for Mags will be ten grand richer”

Mags was Finnick grandmother who had suffered a stroke which meant adjustments needed to be made to her house along to allow her to continue to live as independently as possible. Finnick and his wife Annie were determined to help but like all things in life they cost money. Sure there were grants and programs they could apply to for funding but the couple were still short. 

One night over dinner at their house Katniss insisted they watch an episode of “Nail it or Fail it!” and Annie made a joke that with Katniss skills she would definitely nail it. Finnick however roared laughing and insisted Katniss was so bad that she would surely fail it. Aghast at her friends lack of belief in her she immediately decided to enter(the several large glasses of wine she has consumed helped). 

Racing to the kitchen she insisted Annie video her making an apple pie and a chocolate cake while instructing Finnick to make himself useful and get up the how to apply section of the show. Two hours later her audition tape was complete and in the true spirit of the other contestants before her her pie was burnt and her cake lopsided and badly iced. 

She thought no more about it until a producer Cinna called her up and invited her to come meet with their researcher who was in 12. They must have liked something about her because two weeks later Cinna was finalising arrangements and she was on her way to the Capitol.

Now that she was here Katniss began to panic……this had been a huge mistake. The whole world would see how bad her baking truly was! What if she poisoned someone…I mean could you even do that? With cake?

The host of the show a larger then life Panem Legend Caesar Flickerman who had come and introduced himself to Katniss and Prim. He was nice if a bit loud. 

“So Katniss are you ready to begin? Your fellow contestants will be here shortly and we’ll get you three into makeup. Primrose can wait here in the green room. Don’t be alarmed by the cameras or the crew and don’t be afraid to play up to them! People want to be entertained after all! Our judges today are the always fabulous Portia DeVine and our very special guest judge is Mr Peeta Mellark! Can you believe it?!”

From behind her she heard her sister squeal “OMG OMG OMG! He is amazing and oh so gorgeous!!”

Just then the door burst open and very stressed looking producer ran in Caesar we have a problem. It’s Glimmer Johnson. Turns out she just wanted to raise her profile before starting up her own show “Bake and Shimmer with Glimmer” where she goes from a novice to a professional…only it turns out she is already trained in culinary arts…”

“You have got to be kidding me!! Do we have anyone on standby?”

“No! We’re sunk!”

“Maybe not” mused Caesar “Primrose can you bake…….”

And just like that Prim found herself going up against Katniss. 

Following some discussion it was decided that they would shoot just the two girls. Caesar thought it would be a genius idea. The third contestant did not agree and was put out that he was being dumped…..that was until he was gifted a full kitchen of baking equipment and invited to appear in the next taping in a few hours. 

This “new” episode was going to be called “Sister Sister” and the team were going to spin it as the ultimate sibling baking rivalry much to Katniss amusement. Prim was happy to go along with it realising that matter what happened Mags would definitely be the ultimate “Nail it or Fail it!” winner.

Katniss was super nervous, and she couldn’t wait to see Peeta, would he even recognise her? And how was he able to appear on this show PBB judges were locked into exclusive deals with Snow Productions from what she read and only appeared on other Snow produced shows. Her musing was interrupted by the floor manager coming over to give them some final words before he introduced her and Prim to Portia and Peeta. 

Here we go thought Katniss preparing herself to be engulfed in a hug from her old childhood friend, she wondered if it would impact her appearance on the show, conflict of interest and that.

“And these are our contestants Katniss and Primrose, the stars of our sibling rivalry special. Ladies please meet Portia and Peeta”

“Hey guys” Peeta said warmly “hope you both have fun out there today. I have two older brothers so I know all about sibling rivalry” He laughed and shook both their hands and moved on to the director to discuss some final details.

Katniss wasn’t sure what Portia said she just hoped she hadn’t made a total fool of herself and she was relived when the other judge wished them luck” 

Katniss felt tears welling up in her eyes. He didn’t remember her. 

“Katniss? Hey ,are you okay?” concern was etched on Prim’s face, she had never seen her sister like this. Katniss was normally so cool and collected.

Katniss swiped her hands over her eyes “It’s nothing. Nerves I think. Are you ready to go win this for Mags? But I’m telling you that trophy is mine Little Duck!” 

“Gah don’t call me that! This means war you know……may the best Everdeen win”

“Oh she will” muttered Katniss and they took their places and got ready to tape.

*****

After shooting Caesar’s intro several times they were finally ready to begin their first challenge. 

“Behind door number 1 are two tasty and tempting treats and we want to run up and grab the one you want to make! You will have 45 minutes to complete the task and then we’ll be around and we’ll determine did you “Nail it or Fail it!” Best of luck ladies!”

The door opened and there were two edible toy boxes, each filled with several treats. Katniss zeroed on the one with the toy cars and blocks. That looked easy enough. The other had a ballerina doll, and mini vanity set. Definitely more difficult. When Caesar gave them the go they both rushed forward and Prim quickly hip checked Katniss causing her to stumble and allowing her to grab the easier box.

Katniss glared at Prim who stood smirking and then noticed the three judges laughing at the antics of her younger sister.

“Well Prim, I’ve never seen a tackle in baking before but clearly you weren’t letting Katniss beat you in the selection process, will you be just as quick in the challenge?”

Once settled at their stations, they began to bake. The box was made from a biscuit mix which was already made they just need to cook it. Katniss dithered, should she cut the sides now or bake in one big piece?? One big piece she decided, dough shrunk so if she cut it now it would never fit. Feeling good she got moving and rolled out her dough, once she had a vaguely rectangular shape she threw it on a baking sheet and into the oven….which she had forgotten to turn on, she turned it up to the highest setting and set a timer to remind her to go back and turn it down in 5 minutes. 

“How you doing over there Prim?” she called out pleased to see that her sister was looking very confused.

“Awesome…” shrieked Prim much to the amusement of the judges. 

Katniss snuck a glance and Peeta who was watching her sister who was currently wrestling with her mixing bowl. Katniss heart plummeted could Peeta be attracted to Prim? Wouldn’t be the first time some one was dazzled by her little sister. 

She was so distracted she didn’t notice that she had added salt instead of sugar into her cake mix, and when the alarm on the timer went off she turned the oven down. She placed her cake into the oven and set about making some butter cream. 

The box and items inside needed to be covered in fondant icing, so she ran to the pantry to grab some supplies as she passed Prim her sister looked to be in full on panic mode… flour, milk and butter not to mention food dye covered every surface including Prim. Katniss stopped and began to offer to help but Prim just shooed her on, with a smile and a whisper “Go Katniss! I’m fine this is so much fun look at this mess!” she was positively gleeful at the chaos she was creating. In fact if Katniss didn’t know better she would think Prim was actively thrashing the place. She winced at the thoughts of who ever had to clean up. 

Back at her station Katniss began rolling out her fondant but she had completely forgotten her butter cream which had turned into watery mess, as she dealt with that fiasco her timers went off and she knew she had to get her cake and cookie out. 

“Ladies we have 10 minutes left” called Portia who along with the other judges had dissolved in a fit of giggled watching Prim who had given up trying to make cake and was currently make shapes out of rice crispy treats and fondant. Katniss burst out laughing herself and Peeta turned to look at her giving her one of his lopsided smiles. She quickly turned away and got back to attempting to put something up. 

With not buttercream she grabbed Nutella and softened it in the microwave. Her plan to bake one big biscuit wasn’t a success it was too brittle to cut, but she tried and managed to make something box like. With time ticking she threw fondant over any and all shapes and stuck on chocolate buttons, glitter anything to make the toy box look full, with seconds to spare she threw the glass cloche over her cake and stood back. 

Feeling like she had run a marathon she glanced at Prim who ran over to her.

“That was so much fun!!!” Prim was glowing possibly from all the edible glitter she was coated in but Katniss liked to think it was because she was having a good time.

Under the hot lights Katniss could feel herself getting warm and took a second to lean back while the crew prepared for the reveal. She offered to help clean up but the stage crew thanked her and told her they were fine. 

First up was Prim…….she hadn’t baked a cake or a cookie so she was deemed a “Fail it!” although the judges did agree that her rice crispy treat sculptures were very good, and tasted good. There was more laughter when Caesar pointed out that this were pre-made and Prim only had to take it from the packet. Prim just laughed and shrugged.

They moved to Katniss who revealed hers. The Judges praised her for actually baking something. The biscuit was slightly burnt but edible, Peeta was the first to taste her cake and almost instantly spat it out. Katniss was mortified.

“I’m sorry” he spluttered “you put salt in not sugar. Can I get a water please?” 

Katniss buried her head in her hands….salt in a cake..Finnick was never going to let her hear the end of this.

“Oh My dear don’t worry! Happens to the WORST of us” boomed Caesar “however I’m sure you’ll understand if I don’t want to taste…Now to the winner…this round goes to KATNISS!!!!”

And after presenting her with her prize Katniss and Primrose were surprised when the stage manager called for lunch.

“Okay let’s break for lunch! Back in 30 people!” 

“You guys want to join us?” asked Peeta

Katniss desperately tried to think of a reason to say no, but nothing came to mind so she and Prim followed Portia, Peeta and Caesar to a table at the back.

Lunch was a simple enough fare, some soup and the most amazing cheese bread. 

“Wow! This is amazing” she sighed after her third slice

“What’s amazing is you being a skinny Minnie with that appetite!” laughed Caesar.

“Erm, I made it” said Peeta shyly. For the first time Katniss looked at him, really looked at him, under the heavy stage make up she could see Peeta was tired, he looked thin, and…grey. She wanted to just put him somewhere and protect him.

“It’s really good. Will this every make it onto the PBB as a technical challenge?” she asked

“I doubt it. It’ll be all over the news soon but I have left the show. I want to take a step back and go back to just baking and not in the spotlight. PBB was fantastic but it took up a lot of my time and the demands were becoming just too much.”

“So who’s taking over?” asked Prim 

“Primrose! Sorry Peeta don’t mind her. Well I loved you on the show and you will be missed but sometimes you have to do what’s right for you and follow your own path.” 

Nothing else was said as they were called back to set and got ready for door number two. 

“So are you ladies ready to see what’s behind door number two?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read part 1 and enjoyed it. 
> 
> Here’s part two. 
> 
> Written on my phone so apologies for any and all mistakes!

Door two opened and Katniss first thought for “oh no…how am I ever going to manage this..”  
Because there stood a 4 tier perfectly iced and decorated cake. She glanced at Prim who was equally as shocked. 

Her attention was pulled back to Caesar who was grinning like a madman.

“Quite the sight eh ladies…. This beauty was made by our own Peeta and is called “Childhood and Siblings”. It’s starts from the bottom depicting early memories and goes right to the top, featuring key times through life” 

Peeta smiled and began to speak explaining that each tier was a different flavour to represent him and his brothers, along with a plain vanilla cake. 

“Now Katniss and Prim we would like you to create at least one layer that best represents your sister and the rest can be vanilla or you can go wild. Follow my example but don’t necessarily copy my decorating after all this is your challenge but we do want to see some fondant work. Finally Prim you will need to actually bake a cake this round.” He grinned at a scowling Prim as he finished

The director called cut and they were given 15 minutes to look at the cake which was being moved to the center of the room to allow Katniss and Prim to better examine the cake. The details in some places were so clear yet in others you got a mere hint of a memory. 

Katniss eye caught sight of something near the top, it looked like three men in a cemetery, they stood shoulder to shoulder, Katniss realised you didn’t need to be genius to figure this out –the death of a parent, Then there was the logo of a local sports team and different houses featured on the cake – Had Peeta moved a lot as a kid she wondered? 

Prim meanwhile was engrossed in something near the bottom, she had a puzzled look on her face, she called Katniss over to her. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would swear that was The Meadow from 12. Look here? That’s the tree that we used to climb and that is the old kindergarten you went to?”

“Prim, it probably is 12 Peeta lived there for a while and went to kindergarten there. With me as it happens.”Katniss rushed the last part.

“No way! How come I’m only hearing this now…so cool!”

“Hardly” snorted Katniss “he doesn’t even remember me…. I mean 12 he never mentions it anywhere. It was just a place he ended up in for a while I guess”

“Why would you be bothered if he didn’t remember you?” quizzed Primrose before her eyes went wide with realisation. “OH MY GOD!!! He’s blue crayon boy!!! The boy you wanted to marry at 5! KATNISS that story is legend in our house!!!”

“Shhhhh you. Look forget it. He’s a grown up now and clearly I didn’t have as much impact on him as he had on me” Katniss said wryly.

The rest of the conversation was cut short by the director calling everyone back into their places before Portia issued the final set of instructions.

“Ok bakers, you have 2 hours to complete your challenge and remember Nail it or Fail it!” and the blast of a bull horn they were off. 

Katniss tried to put the details of Peeta’s cake out of her mind, but her eyes kept glancing towards it. She decided that after this was over she would try and grab Peeta and properly introduce herself to him. 

With a plan for formulated she turned her attention to her cake. What flavor was Prim she mused... she was sweet so bubblegum instantly caught Katniss attention, but Prim also had a sharp mind and wicked dark sense of humor.... what went well with Bubblegum thought Katniss, and she decided then and there to do 4 different flavors.

The biggest tier would be a chocolate cake, followed by bubblegum, then came a lemon and lime cake topped finally by vanilla cake with sprinkles inside. 

Easy! To save time Katniss decided to just make a gigantic bowl of vanilla cake and the throw in the flavorings. 

The first cake she threw in half a bottle of bubblegum flavoring and a good glug of pink and purple food coloring she swirled the mixture together and put it in her cake pan. Once she was happy she put it in the oven. 

Next was her biggest cake the chocolate one, Katniss realized she should have done this first so made it slightly flatter to help speed up the cooking. No one would notice the once it was iced she reasoned. 

Grating lemon and lime in she moved onto her third cake.

She was flying along, at this rate she would have a huge amount of time to decorate. 

Lastly she dumped and whole packet of colorful sugar strands and balls into the bowl to make her confetti cake. 

Smugly she shouted over to Prim “I don’t mean to brag but all of my cakes are in and only 45minutes have gone.....”

Prim who was currently chopping up some bacon she had just fried up answered her sister “don’t be so sure of yourself I have just invented the ultimate Katniss cake!”

As the judges had such a long wait Portia and Peeta has decided to walk around and chat to the bakers and see how things were progressing. 

Peeta headed over to Katniss who was busy making models of her and baby Prim out is modeling chocolate. 

“Looking good” he smiled at her efforts 

“Hardly but thank you” she answered 

“So Prim is your younger sister? By how many years?”

“I was six when she was born. I hated her at first -this tiny, squalling thing who had invaded our lives but she grew on me.” Katniss joked

“I bet you spoiled her rotten. You seem like a great big sister. Can I ask-“ bit whatever Peeta was going to say was lost when Katniss timer started to go off.

“Sorry I’ve got to get this” and grabbing her oven gloves she raced to take her cakes out. 

Peeta wandered off and Katniss started removing cakes from tins. She was horrified when Caesar announces that they had 45 mins left and started to panic, she quickly shoved her cakes into the blast chiller to cool down. 

She had made her buttercream icing and rolled out some fondant and had a few ideas for decorations but wanted to have a look at Peeta’s cake again. 

“Caesar? Can I take another look at Peeta’s cake?” She shouted up to the judges table. 

“Of course my dear!” Answered Caesar waving her forward.

She began looking from top to bottom to grab some inspiration, she noticed in several places a small blue bird appeared. It was hidden in places, clear in others but once she started looking she found more. She wondered what the significance of that was. 

She walked again to the District 12 scene. She was so engrossed that she didn’t hear Peeta approaching.

“Is there anything you want to ask? About the cake ....?”

Before she could stop herself she blurted out “Here. This. This is my home. Well not the tree obviously but this is District 12. I know this place” 

Prim who looked up and saw Peeta and Katniss talking decided her sister must be getting tips so began shouting 

“Caesar! Caesar!! She’s cheating!!” and in a most Prim like Fashion began jumping up and down swinging her whisk around. The whisk was covered in green frosting which was going everywhere. 

Portia was laughing while Caesar tried to keep control long enough to tell Peeta to come back and there was to be no cheating. 

Katniss was outraged and stomped off back to her station but not before taking a big swipe is icing from Prim’s cake leaving a big bald patch in the back of her cake. 

“As if I would cheat Primrose Catherine Everdeen”

“Hey! You just ruined my cake!” Screeched Prim

“Impossible it was awful to begin with” retorted Katniss

The two sisters glared at each other and then burst into giggles. This was the most ridiculous fun they had had in a long time. 

“Come on! Let’s get finished I think we’re scaring people now” smiled Katniss. 

With the minutes ticking by Katniss took her cakes out and began to assemble her cake. It was without a doubt the ugliest thing she has ever made. She stuck on her decorations and was dismayed to see the cake was starting to fall under the weight of itself. Prim wasn’t faring much better, and her gigantic cake iced in forest green appeared to be melting. Katniss pitied the judges who now had to taste these. 

With the countdown ringing in her ears she places her cake behind the screen and with a final shout from Caesar they were done!

The tastings were done and Katniss was declared the winner. She was thrilled and once the group had posed with Caesar for the official “Nail it or Fail it” selfie Prim engulfed her in a huge hug.

“You did it!” Shouted Prim. 

“We did it!”replied Katniss “we’re both awful bakers, and the world knows it now but I am so glad I did this with you. Our episode will air in about 3 months so I think we should keep quiet until then?”

“Agreed!”

Katniss spotted Peeta by the edge of the stage and when he saw her looking he called her over. Prim promptly excused herself. 

“Hey, can you... I mean would you like to grab a coffee with me. I want to explain about the cake... maybe you can fill in some gaps?” Peeta looked agitated when he spoke.

“Sure but I really need to get changed and have a shower. Could I meet you somewhere? In an hour?”

“Sure. Thank you Katniss. There’s a little coffee shop not far from here. Let me give you the address?” Peeta quickly wrote the address down and the pair separated. 

“Well....?” asked Prim and Katniss gave her the brief update “Okay what are we waiting for come on!” and Prim dragged her sister out the door the the courtesy car that was waiting to take them to their hotel. 

Fifty four minutes later a washed and beautified Katniss walked into the coffee. She looked for Peeta and saw him staring at her, she felt herself blush as she headed towards him. 

“Hi, won’t you sit down?” Peeta stumbled over his words while his eyes never left her face.

Once she was settled and the waitress had taken their order she patiently waited for Peeta to speak.

“The cake today, initially the theme was childhood and mine wasn’t the easiest. We moved a lot. 6 months here, 3 months there.....the worst was two weeks. Mom and Dad were musicians and were chasing their dreams of stardom. I guess mom mostly, but she was determined and that meant we moved wherever and whenever she decided. Dad was happy to follow her and my brothers loved the constant changing scenery, I did too I think but I never stayed anywhere long enough to make real, true friendships. I saw so many places and all of these jumbled images appeared in my dreams. I never knew what was real or not, and now you tell me that the one place that always felt like home is real.”

“When I discovered a talent for baking. I enrolled in school and apprenticed with some of the best. It was the longest I had ever stayed anywhere. Then PBB came along and I signed a 5 series contract straight away. Just to give me some sense of stability, but it didn’t work. I became even more transient, shooting episodes all over Panem, then interviews, talk shows. It was great at fun but not what I wanted or want. I want a nice small bakery somewhere. I want a community and a sense of belonging”

He stopped to compose himself “Whenever I got to scared or frustrated I would draw that tree, that field, that building and sometimes mountains. Then I would feel calm, content. Sometimes I swear I could smell the pine and hear the birds singing. There is always this one bird though a little blue bird that sings the sweetest. Are there blue birds in 12?” He asked

“Not that I know. We have beautiful mockingjays though. My dad knows a lot about the local wildlife you could ask him I guess? The place you drew is real, very real. I went to kindergarten there you know and that is when I met a real life hero.” She smiled at Peeta when she said this. 

“What Superman hangs out in 12 does he?”

“Nah, I met you there, believe it or not. You bested Cato Jackson in a fist fight to retrieve my favorite blue crayon!”(she decided to leave out the part where she declared then and there to marry him....)

“What? We went to school? No! I mean that’s insane!”

“Maybe but it’s true.” Katniss shrugged

“Tell me more please about 12. It obviously made and impact on me even if I can’t quite remember it”

So she did. 

Over coffee. 

Over Skype

And then 4 weeks later in person when he decided to visit. 

He also met her parents who had managed to find a photo of them together. Peeta was thrilled to have some real, tangible part of his childhood 

Later, when he kissed her by the old tree. He knew he was home.

******

Several weeks later Peeta bought an old bakery and was in the middle of renovating when Katniss called in to help. He had the radio playing and as they worked Katniss began to sing softly at first, then louder. Peeta dropped the hammer he was holding startled Katniss turned to look and see what had happened. 

“Your voice....”

“Hey my voice isn’t that bad” she pouted.

“No, I mean your voice it’s the... I mean it’s the sound of the blue bird from my dreams. You’re the blue bird! Is that weird?!”

“Meh probably but I like weird so stop slacking and get back to work” ordered Katniss (who was secretly thrilled that even if he didn’t fully remember her from their childhood Peeta had always carried her with him)

********  
When “Nail it or Fail it!” finally aired a very proud Katniss and Prim presented Finnick with the winnings. 

Finnick built a shelf in the bar to display her trophy.

And now that Katniss was living with a Master Baker she decided to hang up her whisk.....much to the relief of everyone!


End file.
